Złoty Wulkan/I/01
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne i Michel Verne | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=1}}|Strona tytułowa | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} A. I. Wujaszek amerykański. Dnia 17 marca 1898 r., listonosz dzielnicy Jacques-Cartier w Montrealu doręczył list w domu pod n-rem 29, zaadresowany do pana Summi Skima. List był krótki. Znajdowały się w nim te wyrazy: „Notaryusz Snubbin, załączając p. Summi Skim swoje najgłębsze uszanowanie, uprzejmie go prosi o niezwłoczne przybycie do jego biura, w sprawie dotyczącej ważnego interesu”. Z jakiego powodu notaryusz wzywa p. Summi Skima? Ten ostatni, jak wszyscy zresztą mieszkańcy Montrealu, znał notaryusza Snubbina i wiedział, że to człowiek bardzo poważny, bez zarzutu, doskonały i pewny doradca. Kanadyjczyk z pochodzenia, posiadał w mieście biuro z wyrobioną opinią, świetnie prosperujące. Przed 60 laty było ono własnością znanego notaryusza Nika, którego nazwisko brzmiało właściwie, jako Hurona z urodzenia, Mikołaj Sagamory i który odegrał wybitną rolę patryotyczną w strasznej sprawie Morhaza, około r. 1837. Summi Skim, wielce zdziwiony wezwaniem notaryusza Snubbina, natychmiast udał się do niego; po upływie półgodziny, już był na placu Bon-Secours i wchodził do biura notaryusza. — Dzień dobry, panie Skim — przywitał go uprzejmie notaryusz — jestem na pańskie usługi. — I ja również — rzekł Summi Skim, zasiadają przy biurku. — Zjawiasz się pan pierwszy na wezwanie, panie Skim... — Pierwszy, powiadasz pan, panie Snubbin? A zatem nie ja tylko zostałem wezwany? — Taki sam list, jaki pan otrzymałeś, powinien był również otrzymać kuzyn pański, p. Ben-Raddl. — W takim razie należało powiedzieć nie „powinien był otrzymać”, lecz „otrzyma” — rzekł Summi Skim — gdyż Ben Raddla obecnie w Montrealu niema. — A prędko wróci? — zapytał notaryusz Snubbin. — Za dwa lub trzy dni. — Hm... to niedogodnie! — Czy wiadomość, którą nam pan masz zakomunikować, jest pilna? — W samej rzeczy — odparł notaryusz. — W każdym razie objaśnię pana jej treść, a pan będziesz łaskaw zawiadomić o tem kuzyna, po jego powrocie. Notaryusz uzbroił oczy w okulary, odszukał pomiędzy gromadą papierów na biurku kopertę i wyjąwszy z niej list, zanim się zabrał do odczytania, zapytał: — Jeżeli się nie mylę, to pan Raddl i pan, panie Skim, jesteście siostrzeńcami pana Jozeasa Lakosta? — Nieinaczej. Matka moja i matka Ben-Raddla były jego siostrami, lecz z chwilą ich śmierci, która nastąpiła przed siedmiu czy ośmiu laty, wszelkie stosunki pomiędzy nami a wujem ustały. Rozłączyły nas sprzeczne interesy. Wuj opuścił wtedy Kanadę i udał się do Europy... Odtąd nie dawał wcale znaku o sobie, nie wiedzieliśmy i do dziś nie wiemy, co się z nim dzieje... — Umarł, panie Skim — objaśnił notaryusz Snubbin. — Przed chwilą właśnie otrzymałem wiadomość o jego zgonie. Umarł 16 lutego. Chociaż wszelkie stosunki pomiędzy Jozeasem Lakostem a jego siostrzeńcami były zerwane już dawno, mimo to wiadomość o jego śmierci zmartwiła Summi Skima. Kuzyn jego Ben-Raddl, jak również i on sam, nie mieli już rodziców, których byli jedynymi synami — teraz, po śmierci wuja, zostali zupełnie osieroceni. Myśl o tem stanęła przed oczyma Summi Skima. Kilka razy usiłowali się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje z wujem, przykro im bowiem było, że zerwał z nimi stosunki bez powodu. Wciąż jeszcze mieli nadzieję zobaczyć się z nim, zbliżyć się do niego i pojednać — śmierć oto zniweczyła tę nadzieję. Jozeas Lakost, z natury stroniąc od ludzi, był jednak człowiekiem przedsiębiorczym. Opuścił Kanadę z zamiarem zdobycia majątku gdzieindziej, temu lat dwadzieścia. Będąc kawalerem, spodziewał się, przy pomocy różnych spekulacyj, powiększyć skromne środki utrzymania, jakie posiadał. Czy się nadzieje jego spełniły? Czy się zawiódł? A może, przy swojem ryzykownem usposobieniu, stracił nawet to, co posiadał? Czy siostrzeńcy jego, i zarazem jedyni spadkobiercy, otrzymają po nim puściznę i jaką? Prawdę mówiąc — Summi Skim nigdy o tem nie myślał; widocznie i teraz o tem nie myślał, silnie wzruszony wiadomością o śmierci ostatniego z członków rodziny. Notaryusz Snubbin milczał, oczekując na zapytania klienta; był na nie przygotowany, jak również na objaśnienia. — Panie Snubbin — odezwał się wreszcie Summi Skim — wuj nasz umarł 16 lutego? — Tak jest, 16 lutego, panie Skim. — Upłynęło już zatem 29 dni od jego zgonu? — Nieinaczej. Tyle czasu trzeba było, ażeby wiadomość o tem do mnie się dostała. — Wnosić z tego można, że wtenczas mieszkał w jakim odległym zakątku Europy? — zapytał Summi Skim. — Ale nie, zupełnie mylne przypuszczenie... To powiedziawszy, podsunął klientowi kopertę, na której łatwo można było dostrzedz stemple poczty kanadyjskiej, dodając z uśmiechem: — Jesteście panowie, pan i kuzyn Ben-Raddl, sukcesorami prawdziwego wujaszka amerykańskiego. Teraz trzeba tylko wyjaśnić, czy ów wujaszek posiadał wszystkie klasyczne przymioty wujaszków amerykańskich. — A więc — mruknął Summi Skim — mieszkał w Kanadzie, a myśmy o tem wcale nie wiedzieli. — Nieinaczej, w Kanadzie — potwierdził notaryusz — lecz w najodleglejszej miejscowości, prawie na samej granicy, oddzielającej nasz kraj od amerykańskiej Alaski. Komunikacya z tą miejscowością trudna, wiadomości stamtąd dążą bardzo długo. — Przypuszczam, że to Klondyke, panie Snubbin? — Właśnie. Wujaszek pański osiadł przed dziewięcioma miesiącami w Klondyke. — Przed dziewięcioma miesiącami! — powtórzył Summi Skim. — I przejeżdżając przez Amerykę, udając się do okręgu z pokładami złota, nie pomyślał nawet zajrzeć do Montrealu, ażeby uścisnąć dłonie swoich siostrzeńców!... — Cóż pan chcesz, drogi panie Skim? — odparł notaryusz. — Widocznie szanowny Jozeas Lakost bardzo się spieszył do Klondyke, jak spieszą tam całe tłumy — że tak się wyrażę — chorych, zarażonych gorączką złota, która wielu, bardzo wielu unieszczęśliwia i do rozpaczy nawet prowadzi. Ze wszystkich stron świata dążą do owych ponętnych pokładów całe rojowiska ludzi... Po Australii — Kalifornia. Po Kalifornii Transwaal. Po Transwaalu — Klondyke. Po Klondyke — znów się znajdą jakie inne złotodajne pokłady i w ten sposób epidemia chciwości będzie miała swój cel zawsze, do końca świata, a raczej do zupełnego wyczerpania się wszystkich pokładów złota. Następnie notaryusz Snubbin zawiadomił Summi Skima o wszystkiem, co sam wiedział w danej sprawie. Rzecz się tak miała. W początku r. 1897, Jozeas Lakost przybył do Dauson, stolicy okręgu Klondyke. Miał on z sobą wszystko, co potrzebuje poszukiwacz złota. Począwszy od lipca 1895 r., t. j. z chwilą odkrycia złota w Gold-Bottom, dopływie Huntera, uwaga powszechna zwróciła się na tę miejscowość. W roku następnym zjawił się tam i Jozeas Lakost, zamierzając nabyć za ostatnie pieniądze, jakie posiadał, jakikolwiek dział pokładów. Jakoż w kilka dni po przyjeździe, był już posiadaczem działu z n-rem 129, znajdującego się na rzece Forty Miles Creeks, stanowiącej dopływ Yukonu, głównej arteryi wodnej Kanady i Alaski. — Jak się zdaje — kończył opowiadanie notaryusz — ów dział, sądząc z tego, co mi pisze gubernator Klondyka, nie dał jeszcze rezultatów, na jakie rachował szanowny Jozeas Lakost. W każdym razie nie jest on jeszcze widocznie wyczerpany i gdyby wujaszek pana nie umarł, to może osiągnąłby z niego spodziewane korzyści. — Okazuje się więc, że wuj nie wskutek nędzy umarł? — zapytał Summi Skim. — Zdaje się, że nie — odparł notaryusz — przynajmniej list o tem wcale nie wspomina. Powodem jego śmierci był tyfus, tak niebezpieczny w tamtejszym klimacie, który też tam wiele, bardzo wiele ofiar zabiera. Uczuwszy się chorym, porzucił kopalnię, udał się do Dauson i tam umarł. Ponieważ wiedziano, że urodził się w Montrealu, więc gubernator tamtejszy zażądał ode mnie, ażebym odnalazł krewnych p. Lakosta i zawiadomił ich o jego śmierci, Ben Raddl i pan, panie Skim, nazbyt dobrze jesteście znani w Montrealu, a przytem posiadacie tak dobrą opinię, żem się ani przez chwilę nie mógł wahać i niezwłocznie obu was wezwałem do mego biura, z celem zaznajomienia was z testamentem zmarłego, na waszą korzyść uczynionym. — Testament na naszą korzyść... — powtórzył Summi Skim i uśmiechnął się ironicznie, przyszło mu bowiem na myśl, że wuj jego w niezbyt świetnych znajdował się warunkach materyalnych. Któż nie zna ciężkich kolei losu znacznej większości poszukiwaczów złota? Być może, iż wuj Lakost cały swój kapitał włożył w niepewny interes, nabywszy w dodatku kopalnię za cenę po nad jej wartość, co się przecież często zdarza... A może zadłużył się jeszcze prócz tego? Pomyślawszy w ten sposób, odezwał się: — Panie Snubbin, przypuścić można, że wuj nasz pozostawił swoje interesy w stanie zawikłanym... W takim razie — a mówię to także w imieniu mego kuzyna Raddla — nie pozwolimy, aby na nazwiskach naszych matek miała pozostać jakakolwiek skaza. Jeżeli się okaże potrzeba ofiar materyalnych, poniesiemy je chętnie. Dlatego trzeba będzie jak najprędzej się dowiedzieć o stanie interesów nieboszczyka. — Pozwól drogi panie, że ci przerwę — rzekł notaryusz. — Znając cię, nie dziwię się bynajmniej twemu szlachetnemu porywowi. Nie sądzę jednak, żeby owe ofiary, o jakich wspominasz, okazały się potrzebnemi. Chociaż wujaszek prawdopodobnie majątku w gotowiźnie nie zostawił, trzeba wszakże pamiętać, że był właścicielem pokładu Forty Miles Creeks, wartość zaś onego w zupełności wystarczy na pokrycie wszystkich długów zmarłego, jeżeli one wogóle istnieją. Posiadłość ta jest obecnie własnością pana i kuzyna pańskiego, Ben Raddla, jako najbliższych spadkobierców Jozeasa Lakosta. Notaryusz nadmienił, że trzeba jednak działać z pewną ostrożnością. Spadek należy przyjąć tylko w takim razie, jeżeli będzie można osiągnąć z niego jaką korzyść. Spadkobiercy, zanim zdecydują się ostatecznie, powinni rozejrzeć się w aktywach i pasywach. — Niezwłocznie zajmę się tą sprawą, panie Skim —zapewnił jeszcze notaryusz — postaram się o wszelkie dane... W każdym razie... kto wie... Pokład, chociaż dotychczas nic jeszcze nie dał, zawsze jest pokładem, to znaczy, że wciąż pozostaje losem loteryjnym: „Jedno szczęśliwe zagłębienie rydla wystarczy, ażeby napełnić kieszenie po same brzegi”, jak mówią poszukiwacze złota. — Rzecz tedy ułożona, panie Snubbin — rzekł Summi Skim. — Jeżeli kopalnia wujaszka posiada jaką wartość, postaramy się ją sprzedać jak najkorzystniej. — Słusznie — potwierdził notaryusz. — Mam też nadzieję, że kuzyn pański będzie tego samego zdania. — Ja również tak mniemam — rzekł Summi Skim — bo przecież ani przypuszczam, żeby Ben Raddlowi zachciało się eksploatować kopalnię na własne ryzyko. — Kto wie, panie Skim? Szanowny Ben Raddl jest inżynierem... Hm... to człowiek przedsiębiorczy i ryzykowny... może uledz pokusie... Gdyby się dowiedział, naprzykład, że pokład nieboszczyka wujaszka znajduje się w dobrem położeniu... — Ależ zaręczam, panie Snubbin, że ani mu przez myśl przejdzie go zbadać! Zresztą powróci za dwa lub trzy dni, wówczas naradzimy się z nim, potem zwrócimy się do pana z prośbą, abyś zechciał zająć się sprzedażą kopalni jak najkorzystniej, — lub też, ażebyś pospłacał długi nieboszczyka. To powiedziawszy, Summi Skim opuścił biuro notaryusza, obiecując zjawić się za dwa lub trzy dni i wrócił się do domu przy ulicy Jacques-Cartier, w którym mieszkał wraz ze swym kuzynem. Summi Skim był synem Anglika, matka zaś jego była Francuzką z Kanady. Rodzina jego przybyła do Ameryki w czasie wojny 1759 r. i osiedliła się w południowej Kanadzie, w Montrealu, objąwszy w posiadanie znaczne obszary lasów, pól pod uprawę i pastwisk. Obszary te stanowiły główną część jej majątku. W danej chwili Skim liczył 32 lata. Więcej niż średniego wzrostu, twarz i wogóle powierzchowność miał przyjemną, a postać wyrażała zdrowie i siłę, co stanowi zwykłą cechę osadników, pędzących pracowity żywot rolniczy. Oczy jego, ciemno - niebieskie, patrzyły na świat i ludzi ze spokojem uczciwości; jasna broda okalała jego oblicze. Słowem Summi Skim był typowym przedstawicielem tak sympatycznej rasy Francuzów-Kanadyjczyków. Utrzymywał się z dochodów, jakie mu przynosiły jego posiadłości, żył wygodnie, bez trosk i kłopotów, nie różniąc się zresztą od ogółu dżentlementów-fermerów, zamieszkujących tę najdogodniejsze warunki posiadającą część Kanady. Majątek jego, jakkolwiek nie nadzwyczajny, pozwalał mu jednak zadawalać w zupełności wszelkie jego potrzeby, zresztą wcale skromne i bynajmniej nie zmuszał go do prób zwiększenia dochodów. Szczególny amator rybołóstwa, miał do rozporządzenia całą sieć dopływów i małych rzeczułek basenu Ś-go Wawrzyńca, nie licząc w to jezior, w które ta część Ameryki szczególniej obfituje. Był także miłośnikiem polowania, a upodobaniu temu aż nadto wystarczały rozległe lasy i równiny, pełne rozmaitej zwierzyny, zajmujące znaczną większość przestrzeni tej części Kanady. Dom, będący spólną własnością obu krewniaków, nie odznaczał się urządzeniem zbytkownem, posiadał jednak wszystko, co potrzeba do wygodnego i spokojnego życia. Odznaczał się nawet pewnym komfortem. Wznosił się w jednej z zaciszniejszych dzielnic Montrealu, zdala od przemysłowego i handlowego ogniska miasta. Tu obadwaj spędzali surowe zimy kanadyjskie, a chociaż ta część Nowego Świata położeniem odpowiada środkowej Europie, gdzie zima bywa zwykle łagodna, bawiąc wszakże w mieście, z niecierpliwością oczekiwali powrotu lata. Zima w Kanadzie sroży się dlatego, ponieważ straszliwe wichry, nie zatrzymywane przez naturalne przeszkody w postaci gór, oraz niemniej gwałtowne burze śnieżne, pędzące ze stref polarnych, szaleją tam z niezwykłą zawziętością. Summi Skim mógł łatwo w Montrealu, który od r. 1843 stał się rezydencyą rządu, znaleźć sposobność uczestniczenia w sprawach publicznych; lecz przenosząc swobodę zupełną nad wszystko, lekceważył świat urzędowy, nienawidził polityki i trzymał się o ile możności zdaleka od sfery miejscowych działaczy. Przytem chętniej ulegał władzy pozornej niż rzeczywistej Wielkiej Brytanii i nigdy do żadnego ze stronictw kanadyjskich nie należał. Słowem był to filozof, miłujący spokój i swobodę w życiu, daleki od wszelkich ambicyj i wywyższeń. W ten sposób zapatrując się na życie, był wrogiem wszelkich zmian w raz ułożonym jego trybie; każda, najmniejsza zmiana sprawiała mu niewypowiedzianą przykrość. Oczywiście, że ów filozof, przy takiem usposobieniu, nigdy nie pomyślał o małżeństwie. Zamiar ożenienia się i teraz, w trzydziestym drugim roku życia, nie przychodził mu wcale do głowy. Gdyby matka go nie osierociła, może zdobyłby się dla niej na ofiarę ze swej swobody kawalerskiej — wiadomo bowiem, jak kobiety gorąco pragną wnucząt i jak je kochają. Gdyby się to stało, wówczas żona jego z pewnością podzielałaby wszystkie jego upodobania. Wśród mnóstwa rodzin kanadyjskich, posiadających często po dwa tuziny i więcej potomstwa, znalazłby niewątpliwie bez wielkiego mozołu, w mieście lub na wsi, jaką skromną, zdrową panienkę, odpowiednią dla niego na żonę. Lecz pani Skim umarła temu lat pięć, w trzy lata po zgonie męża, i odtąd można się było założyć bez żadnej obawy przegrania, że nigdy zamiar małżeństwa nie zamąci spokoju duszy jej syna. Corocznie, z chwilą, gdy surowy klimat tego kraju stawał się łagodniejszym, gdy wcześniej wschodzące słońce zapowiadało powrót wiosny, Summi Skim opuszczał swój dom przy ulicy Jacques Cartier i udawał się do swej fermy, noszącej nazwę Zielona Ustroń, położonej o 20 mil od Montrealu, w kierunku północnym, na lewym brzegu rzeki Ś-go Wawrzyńca. Tam prowadził życie sielskie, zajmował się gospodarstwem rolnem, przerywanem corocznie wskutek ostrej zimy, podczas której zamarzały wszystkie rzeki, a pola okrywał biały kobierzec śniegu. Zbliżał się wówczas do swoich dzierżawców-osadników, dzielnych, uczciwych, pracowitych ludzi, pozostających od pół wieku w stosunkach z jego rodziną. Kochali go oni szczerze, całą duszą byli przywiązani do dobrego dziedzica, zawsze przystępnego, zawsze dla nich usposobionego życzliwie, odznaczającego się zacnym charakterem, zawsze gotowego do udzielania im pomocy, nawet z uszczerbkiem korzyści własnej. To też oczekiwali go oni zawsze z niecierpliwością, witali radośnie, a żegnali z prawdziwym żalem. Zielona Ustroń przynosiła 30.000 franków dochodu rocznego, który obaj krewniacy dzielili na dwie równe części bez żadnych sporów, gdyż zarówno domem w Montrealu, jak i ową posiadłością wiejską, władali spólnie. Ferma, oprócz urodzajnych, starannie uprawianych gruntów, posiadała rozległe, żyzne pastwiska, na których pasły się liczne stada bydła; dochody z roli, pastwisk i z hodowli bydła znacznie się zwiększały przez korzyści, otrzymywane ze wspaniałych lasów, okrywających do dziś jeszcze przestrzenie Kanady, a zwłaszcza jej część wschodnią. Budynki gospodarskie fermy, t. j. spichrze, stodoły, składy materyałów i narzędzi rolniczych, stajnie, obory, były wzniesione trwale i gruntownie, zaopatrzone we wszelkie udogodnienia i ulepszenia kulturalne.. Przy wjeździe do fermy, wśród silnego ogrodzenia, obsadzonego rozłożystemi drzewami, wznosił się dom właścicieli, w którym praktyczność i wygoda łączyły się z dobrym smakiem i wytwornością. W takiej oto miejscowości Summi Skim spędzał najlepsze dni swego życia i tam też zjawiał się na kilka dni wypoczynku zawsze spieszący się gdzieś Ben Raddl. Pierwszy z nich nie zamieniłby swej fermy na najwspanialsze rezydencye amerykańskich miliarderów. Zadawalała ona wszelkie jego potrzeby, więc nie myślał on wcale o jej rozszerzeniu, ani o jej upiększeniu, poprzestając na darach otaczającej ją natury. Tu dni spędzał na polowaniu, a noce na spokojnym wypoczynku. Contentus sua sarte — tej zasady odwiecznej, będącej wyrazem mądrości życiowej, trzymał się Summi Skim, ziemia bowiem, którą wyzyskiwał rozumnie i planowo, przynosiła mu aż nadto wystarczające na utrzymanie dochody. Nie ruinował swego majątku, ale też nie myślał o jego powiększeniu. Za nic na świecie nie odważyłby się na jakiekolwiek z tych niezliczonych przedsiębiorstw, które się roją w energicznej i ruchliwej Ameryce, oddychającą zda się wyłącznie handlowemi i przemysłowemi spekulacyami, kolejami żelaznemi, bankami, kopalniami, stowarzyszeniami okrętowemi i tym podobnemi interesami. Nie! Mądry ten i spokojny człowiek czuł wstręt do wszystkiego, cokolwiek było połączone z ryzykownością, a nawet wprost z wypadkowością. Być narażonym na zmienność stanu rzeczy, na kaprys wypadku, czuć się niewolnikiem wszelkiego rodzaju niespodzianek, których ani przewidzieć, ani którym zapobiedz nie można, budzić się rankiem, aby rozmyślać i dociekać: czy dziś jestem biedniejszy, czy też bogatszy niż wczoraj: wszystko to budziło w nim odrazę niepokonaną. Zaprawdę — wolałby nigdy nie zasypiać, albo nigdy się nie budzić. W tem właśnie dwaj krewniacy zasadniczo różnili się między sobą. Byli oni synami dwóch sióstr rodzonych, w żyłach ich płynęła część krwi francuskiej: to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Lecz ojciec Summi Skima był Anglikiem, gdy ojciec Ben Raddla był Amerykaninem , pomiędzy zaś Anglikami a Jankesami zachodzi różnica, istnieje rozbieżność, która z biegiem lat coraz się zwiększa. Dżonatan i Dżon Bull, nawet krewniacy, mimo to stoją od siebie daleko; pokrewność ich z każdym rokiem słabnie i kiedyś zniknie zupełnie. Czy rozbieżność ową spowodowała różnica pochodzenia, czy też inne przyczyny wywołały sprzeczność ich charakterów — nad tem zastanawiać się nie będziemy; stwierdzimy tylko, że krewniacy nasi, chociaż postanowili nigdy się z sobą nie rozstawać, posiadali jednak nietylko odmienne upodobania, ale także odmienne usposobienia i temperamenty. Ben Raddl, niższy wzrostem, brunet, młodszy o cztery lata od Skima, zupełnie inaczej zapatrywał się na życie. Jeden z nich zadawalał się stanowiskiem rolnika i gorliwie zajmował się uprawą ziemi; drugiego pociągały spekulacye i spółczesny ruch przemysłowy. Był on inżynierem i już należał do kilku tego rodzaju przedsiębiorstw, w których Amerykanie usiłują prześcignąć wszystkie narody, zwłaszcza pod względem śmiałości pomysłów i prawdziwego zuchwalstwa w ich wykonaniu. Jednocześnie pragnął zdobyć majątek, zostać bogaczem i to nie w zwykłem pojęciu wyrachowanych przedsiębiorców, lecz marzył o miliardach amerykańskich. Bajeczne fortuny Huldów, Astorów, Wanderbildtów, Rokfelerów, Karnedżich, Morganów nie dawały mu spokoju. Marzył o nadzwyczajnych wypadkach, dzięki którym można w przeciągu dni kilku stanąć na szczycie Kapitolu, zapominając o tem, że te same wypadki mogą jednostkę nazbyt zuchwałą zrzucić ze skały Tarpejskiej w przepaść zguby. Dlatego, gdy Summi Skim w życiu swojem ograniczał miejsce swego zamieszkania na dwóch tylko punktach, Montrealu i Zielonej Ustroni, nie wyruszając po za nie wcale: Ben Raddl wiele już razy objechał Stany Zjednoczone, przepłynął ocean Atlantycki, zwiedził część Europy, lecz dotychczas jeszcze nie zdołał uchwycić — jak to mówią: „szczęścia za czuprynę.“ Teraz wrócił właśnie z takiej wycieczki za ocean po Złote Runo, a ponieważ i ta okazała się, również, jak i poprzednia, bezowocną, więc z gorączkowym niepokojem, nerwowo, rozpatrywał się na wszystkie strony, poszukując jakiego kolosalnego przedsiębiorstwa, w którem uczestnicząc, mógłby nareszcie cel upragniony osiągnąć. Owa sprzeczność dążeń i upodobań niezmiernie martwiła Summi Skima. Wciąż drżał z obawy, ażeby go brat cioteczny nie porzucił nazawsze, lub — co byłoby gorzej, żeby, dawszy się oplątać jakiej pokusie spekulacyjnej, nie stracił dostatniego mienia, które zapewniało im obu niezależne i zupełnie wygodne istnienie. Z powodu tej obawy, pomiędzy krewniakami często wynikały dość żywe rozprawy. — Powiedzże mi nareszcie, mój drogi Benie — zapytywał wówczas Summi — do czego prowadzą wszelkie owe wysiłki mózgu nad tem, co ty nazywasz „wielkim interesem”? — Oczywiście — brzmiała odpowiedź Bena — prowadzą do tego, żeby zostać bogatym, bardzo, bardzo bogatym. — Ależ na Boga, co ci przyjdzie z nadzwyczajnego bogactwa? Nie potrzeba go nam przecież do szczęścia w Zielonej Ustroni. Cobyś naprzykład robił, zyskawszy miliardy? — Prowadziłbym jeszcze większe przedsiębiorstwa. — W jak im celu? — W celu zgromadzenia jeszcze więcej złota na jeszcze większe spekulacye. — To znaczy, że dążyłbyś nieustannie w tym kierunku? — Nieinaczej. — Rozumie się, aż do śmierci? — odzywał się wtedy Skim. — Tak jest, aż do śmierci — odpowiadał poważnie, z zimną krwią Ben Raddl. Ta odpowiedź wyczerpywała ostatecznie cierpliwość Skima, wzruszał ramionami i głową wstrząsał, a na twarzy jego zjawiał się wyraz głębokiego rozgoryczenia.